<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness by Lookatallmyships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334610">Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships'>Lookatallmyships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cateau (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slash if you squint, post best game ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just finished playing the Steam game Cateau, and I really liked it. It's short and sweet. I definitely recommend playing it, if you haven't. This fic is just a little thing that takes place post- the best possible ending in the game. I didn't name/gender the cats so that you can fill in your own preferences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roselle/Main Character, Roselle/Reader, Roselle/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can Roselle sit curled up on the couch, sharing the big fluffy blanket that you'd thrown over your laps. You each had a cat on your lap with the kitten seated in the middle.</p><p>Roselle laughs at something on the tv, and you smile. She's been doing so much better lately. You think that the cats have really done a lot to help coax her out of the shell that she'd begun retreating into. </p><p>She turns to look at you with a grin. "What do you want to do after this movie is over?"</p><p>You think for a moment. "Why don't we search around and see what real-estate is available? We have to find the <em>perfect</em> place for Cateau" you tease.</p><p>She flushes a little, but her smile remains just as bright. "Alright. I'll go get the laptop and maybe we could throw on at episode of (your favorite show) for background noise." Roselle looks down at her lap. "Oh, but I don't want to disturb the cat!"</p><p> You grin. "I'll get up. I need to make another cup of tea, anyway." Carefully scooping the chubby cat up in your arms, you carry them with you into the kitchen." </p><p>It takes a bit of finagling, but you somehow manage to make a cup of tea while still holding your precious cargo. The cat, of course, looks infinitely pleased with the continued attention.</p><p>You poke your head out of the kitchen. "Hey, Ro. Do you want anything while I'm in here?"</p><p>Roselle calls back that she's all set, so you drop your tea off in the living room before going to grab your computer from your bedroom. When you come back, you can't help but smile softly at the scene. Your roommate is cuddled up under the blanket, now with both cats somehow on her lap at the same time.</p><p>After pausing to appreciate how things have changed since that day you'd first run into the scruffy cat at the canal, you plop back down on the couch. "Alright, let's find the perfect place to open a cat shelter."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a side note- I named the kitten Castor, the cat from the alley beside the bakery Pollux, and the cat from the canal Martin. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>